Kylie meets the wolf pack and becomes a wolf
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: What if there was one girl who spent more time with the wolf pack than anything else? Watch and read as Kylie meets the wolf pack, falls in love, and becomes a wolf herself because of her heritage. Feel free to send me new ideas for this story via review or pm.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered if Leah was the only female wolf? Have you thought that our wolf pack had a friend outside their own family of wolves? Read and find out.

One sunny day, I Kylie Seagrave, was walking around on the beautiful reservation of La Push. I went to go walk into the only family owned store when I heard a wolf howl. I shuddered because that had been happening a lot lately.

"morning, Mrs. Lahote,"I said as I walked into one of the isles. She just looked up at me. Her son was one of my classmates. His blame was Paul. He usually hung out with his friends Jared, Embry, Quil, Sam, Collin, Brady, Seth, leah, and Jacob. They all followed Sam around like little puppies. It was like they were almost a pack.

"Morning, Kylie, what are you looking for today?"Mrs. Lahote asked coming up behind me.

"I don't know. Something that makes a good birthday gift for my mother,"I told her. She smiled and went into a back room. She came out with a small package in her hands. We both went to the front counter.

"I know she'll like it,"Mrs. Lahote told me. I nodded and smiled. I payed her for the package even thought I didn't know what was inside it yet. I walked outside and headed to my car. On the way though, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see that it was Paul Lahote.

"Sorry, Paul, I didn't mean to run into you,"I apologized.

"it's fine, Kylie,"Paul replied. I walked to my car and got in. He went inside the store to talk to his mother. I drove away thinking that all Paul and I will ever be classmates. Boy was I ever wrong!

The next day...

I drove into the school parking lot. I saw my friend Embry Call waiting for me sitting in the parking lot on top of his car. Embry was the only mutual friend I had in common with Paul. Embry seemed to be the same type of person as me. He was quiet, but when the time came we both liked to laugh and joke around.

He took my stuff and we walked into the school together. We went to his locker first, and I held his supplies while he dug around in his locker. We traveled to my locker and he did the same for me. We hadn't spoken a word to each other yet, but this was our every morning routine. We then got our backpacks and went into the commons. We sat down together and pulled out our phones.

For a few minutes, we sat in silence looking at our phones. I looked up from my screen and saw Embry doing the same. We both smiled at each other. We looked back down, but then we put the phones away.

"So how was your day yesterday?"Embry asked me.

"that depends on what part of the day you're talking about,"I told him. I smirked when he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I meant generally overall. How was it?"Embry inquired of me.

"it was good. I heard a few wolf howls yesterday, and I ran into Paul,"I told him. He seemd to tense up when I mentioned the wolf howls. Whenever I mentioned them he seemed to do that. He relaxed slightly when I mentioned the fact that I had run into Paul.

"What did he say?"Embry questioned. I shrugged.

"i accidentally bumped into him and said sorry. He told me it was fine,"I said to him. Embry smiled the way he always does when he has a crazy idea.

"whatever it is you're thinking, I'm not doing it."

three days later...

I was hanging around all of Embry's friends. Unfortunately that included Paul. For some reason I felt like I loved him, but I always stuck close to Embry. The others had taken a immediate liking to me. Even Leah enjoyed my company.

"Why didn't you introduce Kylie to us sooner, Embry?"Jared asked. Embry shrugged and scooted closer to me.

"I didn't feel that it was the right time,"Embry said to him.

Three weeks later...

I had given my mother the package that Mrs. Lahote picked out twenty five days earlier. It was a golden necklace with a matching bracelet. Like Mrs. Lahote has said, my mother had loved the gift. She hugged me and thanked me.

I was spending more time with Embry and the others more and more. My mother thought it was because I liked one of them. It was more like they all liked me. I did have to admit I liked spending time with Embry though.

**The next chapter will feature Kylie turning into a wolf and finding her true life as a sister to so many brothers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later...

I was driven to school by Jared Cameron. It was weird that they were willing to do anything for me. Leah and I had gone shopping yesterday. The day before I had spent hiking with Quil. I had spent quite a bit of time talking about hunting with Collin and Brady.

Embry and the others members of their "pack" were waiting for us in the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car, I was greeted with one of the guys picking me up and twirling me around in the air. That probably was Quil. Sam picked my stuff up out of Jared's car. The lot of us walked into the school together.

We all went into the commons and sat at a table together. Leah and Seth sat on either side of me. Jared sat on one side of the table, and all the rest sat on the other side of the table. A random guy grabbed me and dragged me outside. He turned me around to face him and kissed me. The others came outside and pushed the guy up against the wall. Leah and Seth were trying to calm me down.

I ran into the woods And the next thing I knew, I was running on huge white paws. There was voices in my head telling me to do things but I ignored them and kept on running. I ran all the way back to the Rez. I ran to the only place I knew where I could think peacefully. I ran to a place filled with hundreds of logs. In a few minutes, wolves joined me. One of them even sat next to me.

in the minds of the wolves...

*What's wrong?*Embry asked me.

*that guy made me mad. How can I hear you?*i inquired.

*somehow, you're a wolf.* Sam said to me.

*how is that possible? I thought the only family that could have female shapeshifters was the Clearwaters.* I heard Jared say to the others.

*I'm a Seagrave. We are related to the Clearwaters through blood.*i told them.

*see her source of the shape shifting gene deals with the Clearwater line.* Jacob said.

*Thanks for pointing that out Captain Wolf.*i said sarcastically.

*actually, I'm not the alpha. Sam is.*Jacob told me.

*really?*i questioned.

*yes, Kylie, I am.*Sam told me.

*how is she a white wolf? We've never had a white wolf in our history before.*Seth said to all of us.

*i don't know, Seth. We need to talk with the elders about this.* Sam told him.

*which one of you is Embry?*i asked.

*i am.*Embry said and the dark brown gray wolf that was sitting next to me nudged me. I looked into the wolves eyes and gravity wasn't the thing holding me to the earth anymore. He, Embry, was holding me there. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before.

*leave it to me to imprint in my nest friend.*i muttered to myself But if course they could all hear it.

*i love you.*Embry said. I nudged him in the shoulder.

*i love you too.*i replied.

**the next chapter shall have the meeting with the elders.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few duas after I had become a wolf and imprinted on my best friend, the pack was a regular feature at my house. We played board games and watched tv. I cooked while the guys and Leah ate.

I loved talking with Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, Jared/Kim, quil/Claire, and Jacob/renesmee. They were such cute couples. Embry and I held onto each other because we didn't want to let go of the other one. I introduced Embry to my mother the day before yesterday. She seemed to like him a lot. She believed it was good that I finally had a guy in my life.

The morning five days after I had shifted and imprinted, the tribe held a meeting with the elders of the tribe. Of course, the whole wolf pack was there. The guys didn't bring their imprints with them this time though. The only reason I got to bring mine and him me was because we were in the same pack together.

We were all seated around the fire. Billy Black and Old Quil were there along with a few other elders. The pack waited while Billy talked to them. We began to get sort of anxious because they'd been talking for a long time.

Billy finally turned back to us along with all the other elders. They looked each of us in the eye. For some reason, they stopped their sweeping eyes on me.

"Kylie, you are the first white wolf in our entire history. We believe you are destined to do something great for this tribe and your pack,"Billy was saying. So that was why I was here. I'm a white wolf. The first white wolf ever and they believe I'm destined to do something great just because of my fur color. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to live through it all.

"not to mention the fact that you are the second female wolf in our recorded history brings you even more of a status among us,"Old Quil said to me. Ok, so what were they saying? I'm a white wolf and a female, so I must be very important?

"So what are you saying?"I asked them. They went and talked to each other once again. The pack had been eyeing me for the last twelve minutes, and it was very creepy.

"We have decided that you are to become the Chief of this tribe,"another elder told me. I was shocked. Why would they do that? I'm just one person. I can't do this on my own.

"I'm afraid that I'm not ready yet, but once I am, I'll let you know,"I said standing up and walking out of the meeting hall. Once outside, I ran to the woods and phased. It felt good to be running again. To not feel the pressure of eyes staring at you and to break free of the human bond for a few moments.

I ran in the direction of the place I felt the most at home. I headed to the area with the huge logs. Once I was there, I layed down. I put my head in my paws and stared out at the water. I heard the howling call of a wolf and assumed it was Sam. I just ignored it and kept staring at the churning ocean.

A few minutes after I had phased, I heard the voices of the pack in my head. I just lay on the wet sand listening to them talk. I didn't care if they didn't know I was there or not. I thought about my father. Was he the one I had gotten my gene for shape shifting from? What about my mother? It wasn't possible, the shape shifting gene was phased down through the male lineage. Leah and I were the only exception because we were both direct descendants of the legendary chief Taha Aki.

All of these churned and shifted in my head. There were so many new things I now knew, and yet there was still so much I had to learn. My life had been normal before, so what had it become now?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

The pack was hanging out at my house again. My mother was so surprised to see that I knew so many boys. I rolled my eyes when she had asked me about them and told her that they were friends and Embry was my bf.

I had realized a few days ago that I was faster than Leah and Stronger than Jake. It was usually impossible for a wolf to be good at two things. Normally, you might be good at just strength or speed. That was not my case.

I had returned to school although I was very reluctant to. Embry had encouraged me to go, so I did go. He drove me to school. I waited in the car while he got our stuff out of the trunk and opened my door for me. We walked hand in hand into the school. A few of the students stared at our hands and smiled like they had suspected that we would gt together eventually.

We sat in the commons for awhile. When the bell rang, we went our separate ways. I met up with Seth and we walked to our first class together. We sat on our desks across from each other in the back of the room. I faced towards the front, but when I felt a strange pull coming from Seth's direction I turned to look at him. I could see the love in his eyes. Embry wasn't going to be happy about this.

Seth's point of view...

It started out as a normal morning. I drove to school in my sisters car. I goofed around in the commons until the bell rang. I waited in the hall for Kylie that way we could walk to class together. We walked into the classroom in our respective desks.

I was about to poke Kylie's arm to tell her some joke when I looked up at her. All of a sudden, gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore. It was like one steel cable was holding me to the ground, to her. She turned to look at me and her look was one of horror. I knew she was thinking that Embry wasn't going to be happy about this.

Kylie's point of view...

After enduring the first three hours of my day getting stared at by Seth, it was finally time for lunch. I rushed out of the classroom as fast as I could. I went straight outside. I walked into the trees a little bit. I left my school supplies next to a tree and phased. For some reason my clothes just melted into fur instead of ripping into shreds. I lifted my muzzle and howled. I heard another howl sent back to me by Sam and knew the others were on their way.

They got there in a matter of minutes. They circled me worried and agitated.

*whats wrong?*Embry asked me. Without even meaning to I thought about what Seth had done.

*You did what?! You imprinted on my girl after she imprinted on me!*Embry screeched. In the mind it actually kind of hurt.

*I couldn't help it. I love her.*Seth said as if I wasn't here at all.

*you don't even know her!*Embry yelled and the gray wolf launched himself at the sandy colored wolf. I tried to run in between them, but Sam's commanding growl stopped me.

*Don't, they need to work this out on their own.*Sam told me. I looked at the giant black wolf.

*But they'll tear each other to shreds!*I exclaimed looking at the two fighting wolves. Embry was winning right now, but who knows maybe Seth could gain the upper hand. I decided that I and to do something.

Before I knew that my feet were actually moving, I was running towards the two fighting wolves. As Seth swept around to charge at Embry again, I planted myself in between the two wolves. I swept my massive white head to both sides so I could look at both wolves.

*you need to stop this fighting. It isn't nessecary.*i told the both of them. I looked the both if them in the eyes and the love I found there was present in both of them.

*Seth, look I'm sorry, but I love Embry and you're three years younger than me.*I said to the sandy wolf. Pain flashed into his eyes immediately.

*we've got to get back to the school.*Jacob said and we raced back.

**the next chapter shall consist of a pack run. They might uncover the scent if vampires. You'll need to read to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

We made it back to school. I stormed inside without a second glance at either my imprintee or my imprint. They both followed me and tried to talk to me. I ignored the both of them and just continued walking. I went to my locker and grabbed my things. I slammed the locker door shut, and I turned to see the rest of the pack staring at me. The two wolves that I didn't even want to talk to were at the front. I didn't hesitate any longer, and I shoved past all of them. I walked to my next class and just fell into my desk.

I placed my head into my hands and started to cry. I couldn't believe any of this was happening to me. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be a damn wolf? Why did I have to imprint on my best friend? Why? Why?

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders. I didn't look up at first. Finally, I did look up to see Paul standing by me with his hand on my shoulder. I smiled slightly up at him, but I began to cry again. Why was he even talking to me? I wasn't a Seagrave. The Seagraves don't cry at all.

"Why are you here, Paul?"I asked him. He hadn't moved from his spot behind me.

"Can't I come and comfort my sister?"Paul inquired of me.

"Depends on what you're here to comfort me about,"I replied. I looked up at him again.

"It is about Seth and Embry,"Paul told me. I looked away from him. He sat down and looked at me.

"Well, then, you are wasting your time,"I said facing the front of the room.

"Why is that?"Paul asked me. I looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Because I'm not going to talk to either of them anymore,"I said with finality. I looked back at him just as some other students were coming into the room. Paul grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

"You can't do that. You can't give up on yourself nor them. You need to talk to them,"Paul told me. I sent glaring daggers at him.

"Why? Why do I have to talk to them? I don't need them! I don't need anyone! Now leave me alone!"I basically shouted at him. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and turned to the front of the room once more.

I continued to ignore my own brothers for the rest of the day. When school ended, I ran out of the school and shifted. Whatever I was wearing usually melted into fur along with my clothes. I ran as fast as I could back to the reservation. I ran to the one place I knew no one would bother to look for me at. I ran to the log piles.

I layed down and didn't move for as long as I could manage. I didn't want to. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. I didn't want to talk to Embry or Seth. I didn't even want to talk to my own brothers.

'Kylie?' Paul asked tentatively.

'Go away, Paul!' I yelled at my brother.

'No, we need to talk.' Paul said to me.

'i don't want to talk to you.' I told him. His gray wolf layed down next to me.

'Come on, Kylie. I'm your brother. You can talk to me.' Paul said to me again.

'Why must you be so persistent?' I asked him.

'i am your brother aren't I?' Paul jokingly asked me. I shifted my white head to look at him.

'why must everything around me be so complicated? First, I imprint on Embry but then Seth imprints on me. What do I do?' I inquired of him. I leaned into him for support.

'i don't know what you do. I do know however that your heart is your only guide. Now come on. Sam wants us to meet him at his place, and then were all going to go for a run.' Paul told me. We both got up and shot off towards Sam's house.

We arrived there within minutes. There were already nine wolves waiting for us. I looked around and spotted the two wolves I loved the most sitting next to one another. Granted Seth was three years younger than me, but that didn't stop the almost magnetic pull of the imprints from making me love him.

'we ready to go?' Sam asked all of us.

'of course we are.' I replied to them.

'Lets go then.' Sam said and took off. The rest of the wolves including me followed him. After running for an hour or so before Embry and Seth fell into step with me. We kept running like that for the next two hours. I began to feel tired after another hour.

'Sam, I am tired.' I told the alpha. His black head turned to look at me.

'To be honest, so am I. Lets head back everyone.' Sam ordered. All eleven of us began to walk back to the Rez.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we got back to the reservation, the whole pack went inside and sat down in Sam and Emily's small living room. It was slightly crowded now that I was a wolf now. Before, it had been fine and the space to move around was greater. Now, we wolves were all crammed together. I ended up sitting between Embry and Seth. How that happened I have no clue.

Emily came into the living room from the kitchen with a huge tray of food. It was the egg salad sandwiches I had helped her make earlier. The first few days that I was a wolf, I just ate like the other wolves did. I felt bad and decided to help Emily make the food. Her face was in a half smile half frown. Her eyes shown with laughter as my brothers and sister tore into the food we had made. She smiled once more before she bent down and picked out a movie to watch. She popped it into the DVD player and sat in Sam's lap. Paul poked Rachel in the shoulder then pulled her into his lap as well. Jared pulled Kim into his lap, and Jacob pulled Nessie into his. The only ones that weren't sitting with their imprints were:Leah, Collin, Brady, Quil(only because Claire wasn't there), Embry, Seth, and I.

As the movie started, my mind decided to wander. It went to a place where I was still plain old me not a wolf. I was perfectly happy. Embry and Seth came into the picture, and I was smiling to myself. I was talking to the both of them as if I had never imprinted on Embry and Seth had never imprinted on me. We were all laughing and having a good time. The scene changed as I found myself with Embry. We seemed to be talking and enjoying each others company. Seth entered the room, and everything went down hill from there. Embry pushed me away from him and shifted. Seth phased and growled. The next thing I knew, Embry and Seth were tearing at each other. They fought and fought and fought. I tried to scream at them to stop, but no sound came out of my throat. I began to run, but by the time I got there, they were both lying on the ground bleeding.

I shook my head and watched the tv screen. The movie Em had picked was the Lion King. I was surprised that Sam and Emily even had that movie. It couldn't be Sam's, so it had to be Emily's. I actually still liked this movie although I wasn't going to tell anyone that.

I looked to my left and right and saw that Seth and Embry were on the edges of their seats. They each had their arm next to one of mine, the palms were up. I smiled slightly to myself. I knew I didn't want the other to be jealous of one. My life was more complicated know than it had been three years ago.

As the movie ended, I got up and stretched. I sat back down and looked at the two wolves who both wanted me to be theirs. I smiled at one and then the other. They both smiled back, but I could tell that they had something bothering them. I wanted to ask so bad, but I restrained myself. I didn't need one of them thinking that I cared too much about the other one. The last thing I wanted today was a fight between them.

**Hello! Feel free to pm me or review with that little button down there.**


	7. Chapter 7

_As the movie ended, I got up and stretched. I sat back down and looked at the two wolves who both wanted me to be theirs. I smiled at one and then the other. They both smiled back, but I could tell that they had something bothering them. I wanted to ask so bad, but I restrained myself. I didn't need one of them thinking that I cared too much about the other one. The last thing I wanted today was a fight between them._

* * *

The next day was the start of a new weekend. It was actually my first since Seth had imprinted on me. Seth. Embry. I still didn't know what I was going to do about both wolves. I had imprinted on one and the other had imprinted on me. I felt ready to give up, but my brother(not literally just as a wolf and being part of the pack) Paul would not let me.

I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day in La Push. I jogged down to the beach and sat on a driftwood log. I hadn't brought my shoes with me, so I dug my toes into the sand. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about being a white wolf, getting an offer to be the leader of the tribe, imprinting on Embry, and Seth imprinting on me. It was a lot to think about.

As my thoughts swirled around in my head, I hadn't noticed when someone sat down next to me. I turned to see Seth sitting next to me. I resisted the urge to throw myself at him and looked back at the water.

"What do you want,Seth?"I asked him. He looked at me.

"I just saw you sitting here alone and figured you would like so e company,"Seth replied looking into my eyes. I looked down at the sand. I loved Seth. I really did, but was I meant to be with him?

"Fine,"I told him. He smiled and seemed happy that I had allowed him to stay. I couldn't help but notice when Seth scooted closer to me and put his arms around my shoulders. Without thinking, I laid my head on his shoulder. Seth kissed my temple and smiled at me.

I pulled away when I saw him smiling at me. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It shouldn't be happening. I stood up quickly.

"I can't do this, Seth. I just can't,"I told him before running into the trees and phasing. I ran as fast as I could from the beach. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see anyone. I ran to the nearest cliff and phased back into my human form. I went and sat on the driftwood log that was near the edge overlooking the beach. I spotted the driftwood I had been sitting on below and saw that Seth was still there.

I pulled my knees up against me and laid my head on them. After a minute or so, I began to cry soaking my pants. I could hear that someone was approaching, but I didn't want to turn around for fear of who it might be. I didn't even look up when I was pulled into the side of a warm body. I began to cry into the chest of the person that was holding me soaking their shirt. When I was done crying ten minutes later, I finally looked up to see Sam, my alpha, looking down at me.

"Hey, Sam,"I croaked. He smiled lightly.

"Mind telling me what is wrong?"Sam asked. He was like the older brother I never had.

"I just was sitting down at the beach and Seth came. I allowed him to stay, but then he put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my temple and then was smiling at me. I ran off. Oh, Sam, I don't know what to do,"I said beginning to cry again. He pulled me into a hug again and allowed me to cry into his shoulder staining it with my tears.

I pulled away from him again wiping my eyes. I wasn't usually this emotional, but this time I didn't know what to do and I was scared. I was one of two female wolves. On top if that, I was a white wolf. I had been offered the position as tribal leader just because of my fur color and the fact that I was supposedly destined to lead anyway. I had I printed on my best friend, and then not two days later, Seth imprinted on me. All of it was too much, and I was only able to take so much of it at once.

"Well, whatever you decide, you should let your heart help,"Sam advised standing both of us up and leading us down the hill away from the cliff.

"That is the thing,Sam, I don't know if I can trust my heart anymore,"I told him and that was how the first day of my weekend went.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Well, whatever you decide, you should let your heart help,"Sam advised standing both of us up and leading us down the hill away from the cliff._

_"That is the thing,Sam, I don't know if I can trust my heart anymore,"I told him and that was how the first day of my weekend went._

* * *

The second day of my weekend wasn't as bad as the first. This time I walked out of the house with my purse in hand. I hopped into my car and drove to Port Angles. I looked out of my window and saw two large wolves following be in my car, but staying in the woods. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself slightly. Ever since Sam had found me by the cliff looking out at the water and crying, he thought he had to protect me more than usual. I was only one out of his two "sisters".

I had steered clear of Seth ever since yesterday. Embry had tried to call me numerous times asking me what was wrong. Sam had actually told both him and Seth to steer clear of me if they could help it. They both didn't know what was going on and they wanted to protect me like their instincts were telling them to.

I had been an only child and to be honest I kinda liked having brothers who were always willing to protect me. I never had that growing up. I also never knew my father.

I pulled up in front of the mall in Port Angeles. Before I could open the door of the car, it was being opened for me. A hand was extended and I took it. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by the sight of my two "brothers" Paul and Quil. Of course one of them had to be Quil. For some reason, he always made sure one of them was him.

"You guys need to tell Sam that I do not need to be escorted everywhere,"I said as the three of us walked into the mall. They walked behind me which I thought was a little weird.

"Not gonna happen, Kylie,"Paul said grinning ever so slightly as we entered an Aeropostale store. I loved this place. I walked over to a rack of sweatshirts and began to browse through them. When I felt eyes on me, I looked back to see Paul and Quil just standing there.

"You guys can look around too you know, I am not going to leave without you,"I assured them and they began to browse throught the store as well.

About an hour later, the three of us walk out of that store carrying about 3 sweatshirts, 6 shirts, 5 sweatpants, and 5 pairs of jeans each. We walked around for a little bit until I saw a Barnes and Noble. I began to walk towards it. When Paul and Quil saw where I was headed, they rolled their eyes and followed.

We entered that store and I looked around amazed. I never knew you could find so many books in one place. Well, actually I did, but I still couldn't get used to the fact that there so many in one place. I immediately head over to the fiction section and begin to browse through the books. I find one that catches my eye called Fallen. I read the back and it sounds exactly like the kinda thing that I would read. I put it in my basket and am just about to turn when I spot the second volume to the series. Without even thinking, I put that one in as well.

I looked around a little more, but none of the other books interested me, I slowly walked to the front of the store to see Paul and Quil standing by the cash register. I smiled at the cashier as she rang up my books. My brothers and I walked out of the store and over to a nearby Dairy Queen.

As we sat eating our blizzards, I thought about the many things that had happened to me over just the weekend. There was Seth and Embry. And then there was Sam. Three members of the pack. Great.

We finished our ice cream and decided to go home when we saw what the time was. I offered to give backs a ride back to the Rez, and they put their things in my car. We drove in silence for awhile. I noticed that Quil was the one that got the front seat instead of Paul. What was going on here?

I drop Paul off at his house and Quil asks if we can go to the beach. I say sure and pull into the parking lot above the beach. I am able to get out myself this time. Quil and I walked together in silence. This wasn't anything new. Quil never usually talked all that much.

We walk for a few more minutes before Quil stops walking. I turn around realizing that he had stopped.

"Kylie, I need to tell you something,"Quil started. I began to freak out in my head.

*No, this can't be happening! Not again!*

" Please tell me you are not going to tell me that you imprinted on me too,"I say to Quil. He begins to laugh.

"No, this is nothing like that,"Quil assures me. I laugh in relief.

"Then what is it?"I asked. He looked right at me.

"A few days ago, I found out that you are my...,"Quil started unable to finish.

"That I am your what?"I inquired getting a little impatient.

"My half-sister,"Quil answered me. My mouth fell open in shock. I couldn't speak.

"How?"I questioned stupidly.

"My father was with your mother before actually marrying my mother,"Quil answered. I nodded. This explained so many things. I was a stronger wolf because my werewolf gene came from not one but two lines. I was a Seagrave, a Clearwater, and now I was an Atera by blood. No wonder the council wanted me as the chief of the tribe. I had more connections to the Quileutes than I realized.

"Well, I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have as my real brother,"I said smiling. He smiled back at me.


	9. Chapter 9

_" Please tell me you are not going to tell me that you imprinted on me too,"I say to Quil. He begins to laugh._

_"No, this is nothing like that,"Quil assures me. I laugh in relief._

_"Then what is it?"I asked. He looked right at me._

_"A few days ago, I found out that you are my...,"Quil started unable to finish._

_"That I am your what?"I inquired getting a little impatient._

_"My half-sister,"Quil answered me. My mouth fell open in shock. I couldn't speak._

_"How?"I questioned stupidly._

_"My father was with your mother before actually marrying my mother,"Quil answered. I nodded. This explained so many things. I was a stronger wolf because my werewolf gene came from not one but two lines. I was a Seagrave, a Clearwater, and now I was an Atera by blood. No wonder the council wanted me as the chief of the tribe. I had more connections to the Quileutes than I realized._

_"Well, I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have as my real brother,"I said smiling. He smiled back at me._

* * *

Quil and I walked down the beach in silence. This all made sense now. I was only as strong as I was because I was related to Quil and Leah and Seth. Now I had family, real family. There was Quil as my brother and Leah and Seth as my cousins, well not really my cousin, but you know what I mean. Now I knew why Quil always made sure that one of the wolves that accompanied me had to be him.

As I was bored, I decided to play around a little. I playfully nudged Quil. He raised an eyebrow at me after he har stumbled. I nudged him again and this time he pushed me back. We played this game of playful shoving for awhile until I had tripped in the sand over my own two feet and fell against him causing us both to go to the ground. I blushed slightly when I realized that I had landed on top of Quil. I rolled off of him and fell onto he sand laughing.

I felt a pull coming from the edge of the forest and I looked up. There I saw Embry standing there looking at Quil and I and all of a sudden I knew what that must have looked like. I quickly stood up, pulling Quil up with me. I began to walk towards Embry with Quil following close behind me, but Embry took a step back when he saw me coming and ran into the trees.

I stopped when Embry left and fell to my knees. Quil walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me trying to shield me from the rest of the world. I began to cry because I thought that I couldn't do anything right.

"Quil, why do always do the wrong things?"I asked him. It occurred to me that he might be my older brother, but then again he could be my younger brother too.

"You don't,Kylie. You always try and do the right things. I am proud to have a sister like you,"Quil answered.

"Thank you, Quil. Hey, how old are you?"I asked him. He gave me a confused look.

"Eighteen, why?"He asked me.

"Me too, what month?"I asked him.

"April,"Quil answered me.

"Same,beginning?"I questioned him.

"Yeah,"Quil told me.

"You are older than me by half a month because my birthday is at the end of the month,"I told him.

"Really?"I could tell that he was wearing a smile because of his tone of voice.

"Yeah,"I answered him. He smiled and pulled me to my feet. He walked me home and left saying goodbye to my mother. I went out into the backyard where the garden was. I worked on pulling the weeds out of the soil when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to find Seth looking down at me. I stood up and brushed my hands off on the legs of my pants.

"Hey, Seth,"I said resisting the urge to throw myself into his arms.

"Hey, how have you been?"Seth asked me.

"Not too bAd. I just found out that I am also and Atera and now have a new brother,"I told him.

"You are an Atera?"Seth asked me.

"Yeah,"I said as I looked into his eyes. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at him and locked my arms around his neck. I crushed my lips against his. He was a little shocked ay first, but then he began to kiss me back. I curled my fingers into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart because of the need for air. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I wanna show you something,"Seth said taking my hand. I agreed and followed him. I didn't know what I was doing, but at this moment I didn't care. I didn't care that I was three years older than Seth. I didn't care that I was betraying both Embry and myself as I followed Seth. I just cared that I was here with Seth right now.

Seth lead me into the woods near my house and we walked hand in hand for a few minutes before he turned and helped me over a rock then a tree trunk. He truly cared about me. I could see that in his eyes.

All of a sudden, hands covered my eyes and my world went black. I kinda made some noise and struggled a little bit. I could feel that Seth was still behind me, so I called down. He was the one doing this.

"Just a little further,"Seth said after I had been walking for a few minutes with his hands covering my eyes.

"Seth, are we there yet?"I whined sounding like a little child. He chuckled and took his hands off of my eyes. The sight I saw was amazing. There was a little hill made of rocks. A small waterfall fell over the rocks pooling into a small pond. Water lillies filled the pond as well as a couple of fish. There were a couple of rocks where it looked like someone had shaped it into a chair. It was beautiful. I leaned into Seth and smiled.

"You like it?"Seth asked me.

"Of course. Did you do all this?"I inquired of him.

"of course not. I found this yesterday when I was gonna come and apologize,"Seth told me. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"I thank you for showing me this,"I said kissing him once again and leaving to walk back home through the woods. I found my way back just fine and went into my room. What I had just done hit me like a bomb hits the Earth's surface. I threw myself on my bed and began to cry. What had I done?


	10. Chapter 10

_"of course not. I found this yesterday when I was gonna come and apologize,"Seth told me. I turned around in his arms to face him.  
_

_"I thank you for showing me this,"I said kissing him once again and leaving to walk back home through the woods. I found my way back just fine and went into my room. What I had just done hit me like a bomb hits the Earth's surface. I threw myself on my bed and began to cry. What had I done?_

* * *

Monday. Why did it have to be Monday?

I was miserable. I was going to have to face both Seth and Embry because I knew that they would take advantage of the fact that Sam was gone and talk to me. Why did it have to be me?

I slowly got up and walked to my bathroom. I hopped into the shower turning the hot taps on. I let the warmth wash over me, but my muscles stayed tense. After about five minutes, I got out and walked back to my room with a towel wrapped around me. I put on a green shirt, faded jeans, and a black sweatshirt. I grabbed my backpack and said goodbye to my mom as I went out to my car.

I saw Jared leaning against my car and smiled. Jared had kinda become my personal chauffeur. I thought the idea was kinda funny.

"Hey, Jared,"I said as I hugged my brother.

"Hey, Kylie,"Jared replied returning the hug. I let him lead me to his car. He opened the door for me, and as I got in I saw someone else sitting in the front seat. When Jared finally gets in and slips his hand into here, I figure it out. This girl is Kim Conweller, Jared's imprint.

As Jared drive the three of us to school, I began to envy him and Kim. They had it so easy. Kim had accepted that Jared had imprinted on her. I had accepted the fact that I had imprinted on Embry until Seth had imprinted on me. I had two ways I could go now. But I knew that if I chose one, I would be hurting the one that I didn't choose.

Jared pulled into the parking space that he usually always parked in. All the guys and Leah were standing there waiting for me and Jared. I looked at Leah. She seemed so happy right now, but when I was on patrol with her and it was just the two of us, she was always really sad. Sometimes I wished that Embry would imprint on her or one of the other wolves would just to make her happy, or to finally allow me to be free.

Before I could get out of the car, Quil opened my door for me and took my seemed to be so much nicer, not that he wasn't nice before, since he found out that I was in sister. All the guys said that they could see it from the beginning with out personalities.

Once inside the school, everyone separated to go to their own lockers except Quil and I. That was another weird thing. I found out that his locker was down the hall from mine. Quil held my stuff as I dug around in my locker for the things I would need for my first three hours. I tried to do the same for him, but Quil insisted that I didn't have to.

Once Quil was done at his locker, we made our way to the table that the pack sits at every morning. I loved the fact that we had our own table. I also liked the fact that most of us, not including Collin, Brady, and some of the other younger wolves, would be out of school when it ended. Quil sat next to me while on my other side was Paul whom had also just recently imprinted on Black's sister Rachel.

Let me tell ya something, it sucks having two different packs. I am part of Sam's pack while Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil were a part of Jacob Black's pack. That made it hard for me, but then again most if us get along really well now, so you wouldn't know that there was two separate packs. Not to mention the fact that most of the wolves have imprinted. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Quil imprinted on Claire. Jared imprinted on Kim. Sam imprinted on Emily. Paul imprinted on Rachel. Brady imprinted on Elizabeth Taylor. Collin imprinted on Elizabeth's twin Mary Ashley. Keith, one of the new wolves, imprinted on Cass Houghton. Kyle, Keith's twin, imprinted on Meree Houghton, Cass's twin. Koray had imprinted on Tahila Matthews. Andrew Matthews, Tahila's older brother, had imprinted on Kiri Wyatt. Kevin Seagrass had imprinted on Maya. Meanwhile there was me, the only wolf who had two wolves pinning after her.

"So, Paul, how is Rachel?"I heard Jared ask. I looked up from my book to see Kim sitting with us as well.

"She is fine thank you for asking,"Paul replied. I hated how easy he was able to talk about his imprint. Why couldn't I be able to do that? Oh, that's right, I was an unlucky shapeshifter.

"How come you guys have it so easy?"I asked when I realized that neither Embry nor Seth was here at the table.

"What do ya mean, Kylie?"Paul asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You guys have one imprint and are happy. Most of you have imprinted all ready. Leah can't imprint, and I have two wolves that apparently belong with me. You tell me if that is easy. Seeing your brothers all with the one they love, but not being able to have that happiness yourself. Tell me if you think that is easy,"I said to him. He looked a little shocked.

"I can't tell you it is easy, but I can tell you how I would feel,"Paul said.

"Well, spit it out,"I almost growled.

"I would be lost. I would not know what to do. I would feel like everything I did was my fault, but I can't truly feel that way. I can't feel your pain. I wish I could though. I wish I could know what you are going through that way I could help,"Paul told me. H had described how I felt to the letter. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I felt like everything was my fault. I wished that I didnt have to feel the way I did, but I had no choice with my emotions.

The bell rang indicating the beginning of the school day. I sat and watched for a minute as the students tried to get to their classes with the four minutes we were allowed between classes. The rest of the pack said their goodbyes, and I finally got up to go to math class.

When I walked into my classroom, my heart nearly stopped. I n had forgotten that Seth sat on my right and Embry sat on my left. I didn't have to worry today though both Seth and Embry were gone. I walked to my seat feeling lonely. Sure Paul was there as well, but he would be thinking about Rachel all hour long.

Meanwhile outside...

Embry pulled Seth along by he arm. Seth had no idea what was going on. When they were out of sight of the school and the pack, Embry stopped right in his tracks causing Seth to bump into him.

"We need to talk,"Embry nearly growled. Seth looked kinda shocked.

"About what?"Seth asked his packmate.

"I think you know what about,"Embry hissed.

"Embry, you know as well as I do that imprinting on Kylie wasn't my choice,"Seth tried to defend himself.

"Is it?"Embry growled out. Seth began to shake and see red.

"Yeah, Embry. It wasn't my choice. If I had the choice, I would not have imprinted on Kylie at all. He'll if I had a choice I would not be a wolf at all,"I yelled hoping he would get the message. Seth was not trying to take Kylie from him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Meanwhile outside..._

_Embry pulled Seth along by he arm. Seth had no idea what was going on. When they were out of sight of the school and the pack, Embry stopped right in his tracks causing Seth to bump into him._

_"We need to talk,"Embry nearly growled. Seth looked kinda shocked._

_"About what?"Seth asked his packmate._

_"I think you know what about,"Embry hissed._

_"Embry, you know as well as I do that imprinting on Kylie wasn't my choice,"Seth tried to defend himself._

_"Is it?"Embry growled out. Seth began to shake and see red._

_"Yeah, Embry. It wasn't my choice. If I had the choice, I would not have imprinted on Kylie at all. He'll if I had a choice I would not be a wolf at all,"I yelled hoping he would get the message. Seth was not trying to take Kylie from him._

* * *

I sat in my home room with Embry and Seth with me as well as Paul. I sat right next to Paul, and then Embry and Seth behind. Me being me, I bounced her leg nervously. Paul glanced at me then put a hand on my leg.

"Calm down, Kylie,"Paul murmured. His eyes showed that he was worried about me.

"Easy for you to say,"I said looking over at him.

"Just try to be calm. We have lunch next hour and then you'll be free to run,"Paul said. My "brother" knew that I was more comfortable in my wolf form than human.

"Whatever,"I replied. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. I faced the front of the room intent on trying to focus.

Turns, out trying to focus when you have two pairs of eyes staring at you does not work. I got about halfway through class before I felt them staring at me. I looked over my shoulder to see, sure enough anyway, that both were staring at me. I said something to Paul and he looked back as well. I could hear his low growl warning both Embry and Seth not to say anything to me.

For the rest of the hour, Paul was constantly growling at Embry and Seth, and I was going crazy. I began to tap the edge of my desk with my pencil. I stared at the clock watching as the hands moved closer to the time when I would get to leave. The hands seemed to slow down just as they got near the nine. Why did it have to do that?

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and running for the door. I ran down the hallways bumping into people as I went. When the entrance to the school was within my sight, I made a run for it. I ran outside with my hair fanning out behind me not really caring who saw me. I ran for the trees, and when I was deep enough into them where no one could see me, I phased into my wolf form.

Just as I was about to run deeper still into the forest as a giant wolf, I felt a presence. Sighing heavily, I placed my two paws shoulder width apart. I waited with my muscles tensed only to see a black wolf walk out of the shadows.

*What is it,Sam?*

*Kylie, can't an older brother and alpha stop by to see how his younger sister and packmate is doing?*

*Not unless he wants something. I was just about to go for my run.*

*Let me run with you.*

*Fine.*

The two of us took off into the woods. I had to chuckle a little to myself. He was pitch black while I was pure white. To any other person, we would look like Yin and Yang if they saw us.

Now since Jake had gone on his own and taken Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil with him; I was technically the only girl in my pack. With both packs living in the same place, it made it easier for he rest of the wolves to see their imprints.

I ran on Sam's right flank. All of a sudden, I felt another mind join ours. I could the wolf's thoughts and the pounding of its feet as it made its way towards us. Within in moments, I could see a chocolate brown wolf running side by side with me. Sam had noticed too and had turned around to growl at the wolf.

*Sam, give Quil a break. He is my brother after all.*

*I am sorry, Kylie. I enjoyed the run. Have a good rest of the day. I will see you later.*

Sam disappeared into the trees. I sat down on my haunches and stared into my brother's chocolatey brown eyes.

*Well, what do you want?*

**not as good as he other chapters. Sorry! Pm me!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sam disappeared into the trees. I sat down on my haunches and stared into my brother's chocolatey brown eyes._

_*Well, what do you want?*_

* * *

*Can't I talk to my little sister?*

*No.*

*Why not?*

*Because I can't figure out why I got stuck with you as a brother.*

I nudged Quil's shoulder with my nose. He snorted and laid down.

*That hurt, Kylie, that really hurt.*

*Don't be such a big baby, Quil. Look at our fur colors. I am white while you are brown. How much more different can we be?*

*A lot.*

*How?*

*Easily. I am a whole lot nicer than you.*

I snorted in laughter. Quil rolled his eyes at me.

*Right, you wish. Come on, we have to get back to school.*

We ran towards the edge of the trees. I could have beat him, but I decided to go easy on him. We both reached the edge of the tree line in less time thn it would have taken someone not like us to reach it. He jogged behind a tree to phase while I just phased where I was. Quil jogged out from behind the tree wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans. I wore the same red shirt and faded blue jeans as I had been before.

"So why don't we go ahead back to school?" Quil said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

We slowly walked back to the school. When we were close enough, Quil removed his arm from around me. Just as we entered, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Quil and I rushed to our lockers and went to our classes.

The rest of my day went pretty well. Jared met me outside my last class with Kim. The three of us walked out to his car. Jared opened Kim's and mine doors for us. He then got in. Jared drove to Sam's house. We all got out and went in.

I was tackled by Claire as soon as I got in. I picked her up and smiled at her. The first time I had met her, she was only three. That had been about six years ago. Now she was nine. I could see the imprint between her and Quil. The connection they had made me a little jealous.

"Hello, Aunty Kylie,"Claire said as I put her down. She ran to Quil right away and attacked his legs.

"Hello there, Claire. How are you?"I asked her. She smiled hugely at me.

"I am great, Aunty Kylie,"Claire answered me. I smiled at her as I took a seat on the couch. I began to think about what I would do tomorrow as it was my birthday.

**Tune in for the next chapter concerning Kylie's birthday.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Hello there, Claire. How are you?"I asked her. She smiled hugely at me.  
_

_"I am great, Aunty Kylie,"Claire answered me. I smiled at her as I took a seat on the couch. I began to think about what I would do tomorrow as it was my birthday._

Ptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptpt ptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock the way I do every morning. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and stretched. I groaned for a minute before I remembered that it was Saturday and my birthday.

I jumped up from my bed and rushed into the shower. I probably took one of the shortest showers I have ever taken in my life. Within five minutes, I was out of the bathroom and dressed. I grabbed my bag and headed outside.

Jared being Jared was always early, so it was no surprise to me that he was already there leaning against the hood of his car. As I approached, I could see that Kim was not with him. To be honest, I was actually glad she wasn't. I would get to spend time alone with my "Brother" for whatever he had planned.

Jared gave me a hug as soon as I reached him. I returned it then turned to open my door. Before my hand could touch the handle, Jared had the door open for me. I smiled at him then climbed into the car. We had not spoken a word to each other yet.

After Jared got in, he backed up faster than any normal person would have dared. He pulled out onto the road with R&B music playing. I listened to the music for a few minutes while watching the scenery go by.

"Where we going, Jared?"I finally asked him after thirty minutes.

"Not telling,"Jared answered me. What was going on?

"Why not?"I pouted. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Strict orders from Alpha Sam,"Jared replied this time with his eyes on the road. I rolled my eyes at his answer but didn't press any further.

My brother and I continued to drive for about another twenty minutes before Jared finally pulled into a movie theater parking lot. I looked at his quizzically, but he just smiled and got out to open my door for me. He helped me out of the car, and then we headed inside. Jared payed for the tickets, popcorn, pop, and candy before we sat down in the back row of chairs.

We watched the previews for a few minutes before the movie started. As first I was confused as to which movie it actually was, but then the opening credits came on and my eyes widened. It was Avengers! I had wanted to see this movie since the day I heard about it, but I had never had the money. I looked over at Jared and saw him smiling at me.

An hour and a half later, the movie was over. Jared and walked out of the viewing area. Before we walked out, we each got refills on our pop and popcorn. We finally headed out to his car to see Paul leaning against the hood of his own truck next to it. I looked between the two confused.

"Come on, Kylie,"Paul said not even giving me a chance to tell Jared that I would talk to him later. I looked back at him, but he just smiled at me. I climbed into Paul's truck, and he sped away from the lot. I think I had to hold onto the handle above the window for dear life.

Paul and I did not drive as long, but it was still awhile. Paul pulled into another parking lot in front of what looked like a restaurant. I glared at him, but he just smiled back at me. We got out and went into the warm building. We came to this podium type thing, and Paul got a table for two. The sweater handed us menus and left to go get a waiter.

I looked the menu over and spotted something that sounded good. It was a roast that could be either chicken, lamb, or roast beef. It would be smothered in gravy and some kind of other sauce. I looked up just as the waiter was coming our way.

"I will have the roast as chicken and an orange soda,"I ordered. Paul ordered pretty much the same thing except his roast would be lamb.

We talked about anything and everything while we waited for our food. When it did come, we still continued to talk. It was nice to be able to just talk to someone that went through the same thing that I had as a child with losing my father. It was nice to know that someone cared. Paul and I finished our meal then payed on the way out. Just like at the movie theater when he came to pick me up, Leah was sitting on the hood of her favorite car. Was I just going to get passed around all day?

Leah looked over at me and smiled. Her and I got along really well because we were both the only females in our packs and knew what the other was going through.

Again, I climbed into another of my packmates' vehicles. I knew it was my birthday and all, but I did not think that I should get spoiled like this. First a movie, then a meal at a diner, and now wherever Leah was taking me.

It did not take Leah long to find her destination. Once I saw the building, I knew where we were going. Barnes and Noble was like my personal media heaven. I looked back at Leah. She nodded, and I took off into the store. Not even five minutes later, I had a cartload of books, CDs, and other kinds of media. Leah just smiles at me and payed for all of it. Each of us took a bag to carry out to the car.

I was kinda surprised when there was not another packmate waiting for us. Instead Leah loaded the bags into the trunk, and we went off somewhere else. She drove for ten minutes or so before she pulled into a gas station. I could see why there was not another wolf waiting for us outside Barnes and Noble. Jake was filling his Rabbit up with gas, I hopped out of Leah's car. She drove off telling me that she would drop my stuff off at home. I glared at Jake and began to tap my foot. He just smiled at me and got in his car. I rolled my eyes and climbed in after him.

Jake drove us to some destination that remained unknown to me for thirty minutes. When we did get there, I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. We were parked in front of a Chucky Cheese. Jake smiled at me and got out. I did not get my door open all the way before Jake was there at my side. We walked in and sat down. We both ordered extra large cheese pizzas and a coke. The two of us ate in silence. When we were done, we headed back outside and got back into the Rabbit. He drove us for twenty minutes before we pulled up outside what looked like a bowling alley to me.

I got out and Jake took off. I turned to see that I was faced with Quil, Brady, Collin, Kyle, and Keith. I had to roll my eye. How could all of them like bowling? With Kyle and Keith it must be a twin thing. Brady and Collin must have this in common because they are best friends. I could not figure my brother out though.

The six of us went in. Quil payed for two bowling alleys and five games. We were gonna be here for awhile. As we played, I could hear the others cheering me on. As I waited for my turn to bowl, I found myself doing the same thing. After three games, Brady and Collin left because they apparently had something to do. I wondered what they could be up to.

Quil and I began to have a very fierce competition while Kyle and Keith were doing the same on the other lane. It was fun. Keith and I switched places at one point. Oh, the fun that ensued there. It was so funny to hear my brother calling Keith names because he would get turkeys all the time. Kyle and I on the other hand had some good natured fun.

Once we were all finished, the four of us that were left walked outside. We barely made it to the car before Quil stopped in his tracks. He looked towards the trees. I followed his gaze and saw Brady's and Collin's wolves. They seemed to be smiling. Quil looked at me and nodded his head towards the two gigantic wolves. I smiled and jogged over to them. They backed up into the tree so I could phase. Soon, I was standing on pure white paws.

*Okay, what are you pups planning?*

*Follow us.*

*Yeah, we get to be lead dogs.*

*Shut it, Collin.*

The two of them led me to a clearing. It was nice and quiet. In the middle lay a checkered blanket with a basket in the middle of that. I looked over at the two. They just have me wolfy grins before running into the trees to phase. I phased and waited for them to come out. When they did, each of them only wore cutoff shorts the way they pretty much always do. They sat down on either side of me and pulled the basket towards us.

The three of us ate in silence for a moment. We began to talk about hunting and hiking. I got along with my two younger "brothers" better than the rest of the pack. Soon we were done eating. They cleaned everything up. Brady took it into the trees and walked back out phased. Collin ran into the trees and then came out into the clearing to stand next to Brady. I phased myself and rolled my eyes when I heard their thoughts.

*Come on, we are going for a run.*

*I am so going to beat you Brady and you Collin!*

I ran ahead with the two of them behind me. I jumped over numerous logs and dodged trees. They were soon far behind me. I gave a laugh in my mind. We looped around and headed back towards the reservation. They followed me the whole way. Once we were behind Sam's house, the three of us phased together and went inside. It was dark, so I turned the lights on. As soon as I did, numerous people jumped out at me yelling "Surprise!"

**Next we will find out what happens. Reiew!**


End file.
